This invention relates to refuse collector devices for animal waste. Today many people live in urban areas. In most cases, owners of pets are responsible for the sanitary and Cleanliness of their pets. Some cities have ordinances-regarding sanitary pickup of pet feces. There are several examples in the prior art Of refuse collector devices, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,661 discloses a device for picking of animal waste in a sanitary manner. The waste is trapped in a small bag attached to flexible stays controlled by a handle. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,436 discloses a refuse collection bag retention mechanism that includes a tubular portion to which a bag mount is attached.
However, the present invention provides a uniquely design compact animal waste collector device.